The Runaways- A Vampire Academy Tale
by Kirsten-Zvezda-Belikov
Summary: What happened to Rose and Lissa when they ran away? What got in their path? I'm really bad at summaries but please read and review. Disclaimer; I do not own vampire academy, Richelle Mead does.


I'm not claustrophobic, not in the least, but being stuck in the boot of a car wasn't fun, and my breathing was getting quicker and quicker. _Breathe Rose._ I thought to myself. It'll be okay.

Ugh, even a fantastic liar like me couldn't make _that _believable.

The car bumped over a pot hole in the road, sending Lissa's arm into my hip. I winced, but made sure to stay quiet, listening to Lissa's worried thoughts. They were similar to my own, only she wasn't worried about the how's as much as the why's. To be honest, the why's weren't all that clear in my mind either. Another bump in the road sent me into the side, making me curse some words that would have gotten me expelled back home. Home. Was it really home? Home should have been in my mother's arms or something soppy like that, but instead it was the place that had raised me because it had to. And because it wanted something from me; a guardian. Don't get me wrong, I'm a guardian- well, technically I'm a novice, but I _will _be Lissa's guardian- but didn't change the fact that the moroi system was messed up. _Really _messed up.

"Rose." Lissa's voice whispered in the darkness. Neither of us could see in the light, but the bond helped me understand what her beautiful face would have told me. "Not now Liss. Can you make him stop now? I don't want any traces..." I let the sentence hang in the air, 'listening' as she made the guy drift off the road. The car stopped, and Lissa ordered him to let us out of this damn boot. I scrambled out and into the light, squinting as my eyes adjusted. I searched the shadows, even though I was sure there was nothing there, and helped Lissa out. She smiled at me, and then turned slowly to the guy. He was a dhampir, with thin hair and blue eyes. "You're going to forget about us. You left the academy and had to stop here to pee, like you told the others. Nothing strange about it." The pee story was actually pretty good, and I was proud that she'd thought of it. "Go on your way." He nodded, and we watched him as he walked away and into the car. It sped away almost instantly. "Rose." Lissa warned, turning me with the force of her emotions. "No Liss. You don't need to know. I'm keeping you safe, okay? Do you trust me?" That was probably an unfair question. I knew she did, even if I believed I was unworthy. She nodded. "Then please. I'm making it better." She nodded, her faith in me rising. Was I worthy? Probably not, but I knew this was right. I nodded, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to move." We were literally in the middle of nowhere. I'd let the car drive for a while, so there was probably a gas station somewhere soon, but hiking would be hard. "Oh crap." I murmured, looking up at the dammed sun. "What?" she said, following my gaze.

"How long can you walk in this?" I growled, jerking my gaze to the shadows again. She thought about it, but I cut her off when the answer appeared in her mid; not long. "Great." I hissed, and pulled her towards the shade. I made sure I was on the side closest to the woods, and looked at her.

"More cars from the royal reception will be coming out. We'll hitchhike with them to the closest gas station; we'll head over to Missoula." I made it sound simple, but I knew it wasn't. It couldn't be simple. She gulped and nodded, sticking her thumb out and her hand in the air. I laughed at her posture, trying to lighten the mood.

A few hours later, we arrived at Missoula. The sights were familiar to me, and I lead Lissa to the mall. I spotted a few stores that I really like. Thinking about it, we had zero clothes or money, what would we do now? Lissa's card would be cut off soon, and if we used it they could track it. I looked around, and found an ATM in the corner of the mall. "Liss go to the ATM and take out as much cash as you can." I ordered. I was probably being rude, but I was too worried and tired right now to care. She gave me an odd look, but walked over to the ATM and did whatever needed doing. I stuck by her side and watched every shadow. _This'll work. This'll work. _

Yeah, right. We moved to each ATM in close distance and took out more and more money, until I realised another problem.

"We're too dressed up." I said when we hit the last ATM. She frowned, and then looked down at herself. Her dress was white and turquoise that clung to her cutely. Aaron had loved it as much as he did her. I was in my own version of fancy dressed; a black knee length dress that Lissa had bought me on our last trip here. "Hit limited. We'll get some crappy clothes and hit the bed. I'm so tired, and listening to Tatiana didn't going to help." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "You shouldn't say stuff like that." She chastised me like she always did. She knew my tricks, but played along anyways. "Why? They can't hear." She laughed and walked into the store, picking up a cute tee and some pants. I picked up similar clothes, only in my size, and then I picked up a large backpack. "We can sell the clothes and jewellery, or exchange them." We went to the till, and Lissa instantly started to pull out some of the cash, but I shook my head, giving her the signal for compulsion. She strode away from the counter and gave me a stern look. "Why?" She asked, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"Look, that money may seem like a lot, but it's not. How long will it last? I don't know. But we need every last dollar. They'll cut you off soon; we need that money to last." I urged her with my eyes, listening to her internal battle. "Then why take it out at all? Why not just use compulsion forever?" She said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"One time payments are easy. Long term? Like rent? They'd notice too soon. We'd never be able to settle." My speech finished, I breathed, and looked at my best friend with eyes that I hoped conveyed my emotions.

Finally, she nodded. I nodded back.

The guy behind the counter was seriously weak when it came to resisting compulsion, which was handy, and let us walks away with the clothes in hand. We changed in the bathroom, in the same stall because I refused to leave Lissa alone. We emerged in sturdy clothes and headed for the nearest motel. It was nothing fancy- anything but really- but it would provide shelter. And hopefully it wouldn't be a strigoi's restaurant. It was still really light out, thanks to our nocturnal schedule, so I felt almost safe about sleeping. I still dragged the beds into the light, so that even if we got a surprise visit from anything or anyone, they shouldn't be able to get us. Lissa got settled down, she was still really nervous, and she curled in a ball. I got into my own bed. "Rose?" She asked, looking at me. I could feel the question in her mind, but I let her ask. "Why did we run away?"

"Because... it's not safe there anymore. It's not safe, so were getting to somewhere safe. I promise I'll keep you safe." And then she dozed off. I couldn't sleep so I got up and paced until around noon. When no attacks came, I tried lying down. After a while I fell asleep too.


End file.
